powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Manipulation
The ability to manipulate cold and ice. Sub-power of Thermal Manipulation. Variation of Water Manipulation. Opposite of Magma Manipulation. Also Called *Cryokinesis *Frost Manipulation *Glaciokinesis *Ice Element Control *Ice Release *Pagokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. Applications *Ice Attacks Divided into two groups depending on whether they use Cold or Ice: *Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate cold for various effects, freezing areas of differing sizes/shapes and/or objects for several effects: **Cold Energy Manipulation **Frostbite to freeze anything to atomic levels making it fragile. ***Cellular Disintegration by causing frostbites that cannot be repaired. *Create/generate/increase ice. **Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving a tunnel. **Ice Negation **Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate ice. ***Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. ***Shard Manipulation **Cryokinetic Constructs including weapons, walls, armors or allies/servants. **Move/lift ice at nearly any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. One could even do this in vacuum of space if one has a way to survive the experience. ***Cryokinetic Surfing ***Elemental Flight using ice. Techniques *Cryokinetic Combat *Cryokinetic Invisibility *Cryokinetic Regeneration *Cryoportation *Cryostasis *Ice Absorption *Ice Augmentation *Ice Aura *Ice Empowerment *Ice Healing *Ice Mimicry *Ice Storm Creation *Ice Transmutation Variations *Conceptual Ice Manipulation *Dark Ice Manipulation *Demonic Ice Manipulation *Empathic Ice Manipulation *Esoteric Ice Manipulation *Ice Embodiment *Ice Magic by using ice to perform magical activities. *Psychic Ice Manipulation *Pure Ice Manipulation *Snow Manipulation *Sub-Zero Rain Associations *Air Manipulation *Cold Immunity and/or Thermal Resistance are both extremely desirable. *Crystal Manipulation - Ice is a type of crystal. *Death-Force Manipulation - Ice is often associated with death. *Reflection Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Ultimate Freeze *Water Manipulation *Winter Manipulation *Certain aspects of Weather Manipulation (Snow, Hail, Blizzards, etc.) Limitations *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be unable to create ice, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. **Creation of ice may depend on the amount of moisture available, dry areas could make this difficult or impossible. *Ice is affected by everything that normal ice would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the ice in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces: **Melt under extreme heat (Fire Manipulation or Magma Manipulation). **Vibrations are difficult (if not impossible) to freeze, as they cause the ice to shatter, making sound-based abilities a perfect counter. Known Users See Also: An Ice Person and Kill It with Ice Cartoons Comics Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Cartoons Heatblast Ice.jpg|When under the influence of an illness, Heatblast's (Ben 10) heat-based physiology is reversed, allowing him to control ice. Kopaka_Icy.png|Kopaka (Bionicle) channeling his ice powers through his sword. Comic_Ice_Blade_In_Use.png|Kopaka (Bionicle) freezing Turahk in his tracks. char_14464.jpg|Permafrost (Static Shock) Ninjago Zane's Power.png|Zane (Ninjago) using the Shurikens of Ice to increase his Elemental power. Urgence Evergreen Adventure Time.png|Urgence Evergreen (Adventure Time) the Ice Elemental of the prehistoric era. Patience St. Pim Adventure Time.png|As the current Ice Elemental, Patience St. Pim (Adventure Time) can create and manipulate the ice. Adventure_Time_-_Ice_King.png|Thanks to the crown of Evergreen, Ice King (Adventure Time) have access to his ice powers. Comics Mr freeze.jpg|Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) Ice_012.jpg|Ice (DC Comics) Iceman.jpg|Ice Man (Marvel Comics) freezing the area in order to provide himself transportation. 179px-Storm_(by_Dimitri_Patelis).jpg|Storm (Marvel Comics) Films Elsa-magic.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) Frozone Full Body.jpg|Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) Jack_Frost_use_fun_and_winter_magic.png|Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) Live Action TV Nievess3.png|Nieves (Los Protegidos) Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-08h43m14s87.png|Lily (Misfits) has this ability... Lilyicetrail.png|...as shown freezing a trail of liquor... Lily ice.jpg|...to beer glasses causing it to freeze and shatter. Misfits Episode 4 Series 3 Cryokinesis.jpg|In the alternate timeline, Captain Smith (Misfits) got this ability from Lily and displaying it by freezing Gary to death. 402ElsaUsesMagic.png|Elsa (Once Upon a Time) 1000px-403ICantLetYouLeave.png|The Snow Queen (Once upon a time ) Manga/Anime Mahapadma.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) drank the Demon Extract blood, and can manipulate ice to tremendous degrees, summoning them out of thin air and freeze space and time. Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Kusunoki Nami (Alive: The Final Evolution) can freeze water moisture and control the resulting ice. Deek_Slathky's_Freeze.png|Deek Slathky (Black Cat) lowering temperature to create and control ice. VacuumIce.jpg|Toshiro (Bleach) after losing his Bankai adapted to using his Shikai ice combined with Rangiku's Hinako's ash to create a Multi-layered vacuum ice that makes the ice highly resistant to Flame attacks. freez.jpg|The Freeze Card (Card Captor Sakura) Freezing_Houkabe.JPG|Freezing Houkabe (Code: Breaker) can control the ice that composes his body. Yukihina Water Form.jpg|Yukihina (Code: Breaker) can manipulate water at all shapes (ice, water and vapor). Dkp10-diamond01.jpg|Cure Diamond (DokiDoki! PreCure) Gray_casts_his_magic.png|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) Lyon-Vastia-fairy-tail-34998182-1023-577.jpg|Lyron Vastia (Fairy Tail) Nobara_Ibaragi.jpg|Nobara Ibaragi (Gakuen Alice) ec9d899a306ee3a385d9a116c7005137.gif|Cure Mermaid (Go! Princess PreCure) using Frozen Ripple on a Zetsuborg. petshop ice.gif|Petshop (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) can make ice with his stand Horus. Demonic_Mirroring_Ice_Crystals.png|With his Bloodline Limit Ice Release, Haku (Naruto) can create ice mirrors by combining water and wind. KuzanIce.jpg|With the Devil's Fruit ability of the Hie Hie no Mi, Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji (One Piece) is able to create, control, and transform into ice at wil. sm_mercury254.jpg|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) Great Spirit Comet.JPG|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) making a comet out of ice. Beauty.png|Cure Beauty (Smile PreCure!) Blue rose is symbol of secrets!.jpg|Milky Rose (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) is ally of Cures and can control ice blizzards. Vlcsnap-2011-03-15-17h55m37s141.png|Toya (Yu Yu Hakusho) creating an blade made out of ice. Gikoru.png|Being an ice Mamodo, Reycom (Zatch Bell!) can projects ice shards and freeze his opponents. Video Games Invoker Dota 2.jpeg|Invoker (Dota 2) using Quas to manipulate ice elements can utilise potent ice magic. King-Of-Fighters-NeoWave-Game-Character-Official-Artwork-Kula-Diamond.jpg|Kula Diamond (The King of Fighters) Vexen_Days.png|Vexen (Kingdom Hearts series) wields the element of ice through his shield. Glacia 3.jpg|Glacia (League of Angels) is angel of ice. Isolde.jpg|Isolde (League of Angels) is angel of blizzards and snowstorms. Frost88.png|Frost (Mortal Kombat) Sub-zero-mortal-kombat-1-9-24176746-1024-768.jpg|Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat) is a powerful Cryomancer with unlimited potential. Rimururu.600.43127.jpg|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) Grizz no background.png|The Grizz (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) can use his ice skating skills to use ice in combat. File:Iciclefalleasy.png|Cirno (Touhou Project) using 'Ice Sign "Icicle Fall"' spellcard. Aurora_H.png|Aurora (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of ice. Icicle_H.png|Icicle (Valkyrie Crusade) the angel of ice. Queen_of_Ice_H.png|Queen Of Ice (Valkyrie Crusade) Skadi H.png|Skadi (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of ice,snow and winter. Frost.png|Frost (Warframe) possesses the ability to freeze enemies and cause avalanches. Other Ice Powers.jpg|Various ice techniques. Video Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Galleries